Date Night
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan is dating PJ. Phil is dating Chris. Dan and Phil invite their boyfriends over for a date night. kickthefire & AmazingStickz.


"Dan, would you relax already? Chris and PJ have been to our apartment before! It doesn't have to be spotless." Phil said as he watched his best friend walk around their lounge like maniac, trying to fix everything and make it spotless.

It was currently a Friday night. Dan and Phil had invited their friends (and boyfriends) over to hang out as they were all free at the same time for once. Usually they couldn't hang out together as a foursome as they were busy with filming and editing for their Youtube channels. Or, in Dan and Phil's case, they were busy working for BBC Radio 1. Working for the BBC made things even tougher for Dan and Phil. They loved their radio show and being able to interact with their subscribers even more than they already did but it did take time away from their relationships.

Dan was only nervous as PJ was his boyfriend now. They had been best friends for years. Dan only knew PJ though because of Phil. Phil had already been doing Youtube since 2005. Dan's always had a little crush on PJ. Phil was the one who had convinced Dan that he should just confront PJ and tell him how he felt. After much debating, Dan finally got the courage to tell PJ how he felt. He poured his feelings out to PJ. Dan was quite shocked when PJ told him that he felt the same way. Dan hadn't expected PJ to feel the same way at all.

But, now Dan and PJ had been dating for two and a half months and so far their relationship was going great. Dan was happy with PJ and PJ was also happy with Dan. They've been spending a lot more time together now that they were dating which Dan loved because he usually never got to see PJ this much due to busy schedules. Dan liked spending quality time with PJ. PJ was such a laid back, loving and caring person.

Phil and Chris also happened to be dating but they had been dating each other long before Dan and PJ started dating. Phil had been dating Chris for almost a year. It would be their one year anniversary in one month which both Chris and Phil were very excited about.

Luckily they were all best friends and supported each other's relationships which was always a bonus.

"PJ hasn't been over to the apartment in like two weeks. It's been a while since I've seen him. This is different. We're dating now." Dan said as he walked around, straightening the pillows on the couch. Phil chuckled as he watched him.

"PJ loves you no matter what, Dan. It's so obvious." Dan blushed. "Honestly...I'm not even joking. You can tell that he loves you just by the way he looks at you and smiles at you. You really don't have to worry about anything and you definitely don't have to impress him by cleaning our apartment. You've been cleaning all day. The apartment looks fine." Phil said Dan sighed and looked over at him.

"I know…I just…I don't know. I just want it to be the perfect night and I want everything to be absolutely perfect." Dan sighed as he looked around the lounge. Phil also looked around and then he looked back at Dan.

"Well, I think you've done a good enough job done. Just take a deep breath and relax. Chris and PJ won't care what the apartment looks like. I'm sure by the time they leave it'll be a complete mess again anyways. Four boys in one apartment? Let's be real here." Phil said. Dan blinked a few times.

"Oh." Dan looked up at Phil. "I guess you have a point. Damn! I've just spent a whole evening cleaning this apartment?!" Phil laughed and shook his head. Dan and Phil both looked up when they heard knocking at the front door. Dan looked over at Phil.

"That must be Chris and PJ. I'll get it." Phil said. Dan watched as Phil walked out of the lounge. Phil walked down the stairs and made his way to the front door. He opened it and then he looked up and smiled when he saw Chris and PJ.

"Hey!" Phil greeted. He stepped aside and then he let Chris and PJ in. Phil shut the door. He reached over and grabbed Chris's hand. Chris smiled as he looked at Phil. Phil smiled and kissed him. PJ rolled his eyes as he looked at them.

"Hey!" PJ whined. Chris laughed as he looked over at PJ.

"Oh hush! I'm sure you and Dan will be doing the same thing later on." Chris said. PJ blushed. Phil laughed at him.

"Shut up!" PJ pouted. Chris smirked. Phil rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two, cut it out." Chris looked at Phil again. "Come on. Let's go upstairs then." Phil told him. He held onto Chris's hand and led the way up the stairs. PJ sighed and then he finally followed them. They walked into the lounge. Dan was standing in the middle of the lounge and was now looking on his phone. He looked up and smiled as soon as he saw PJ walk into the room. Dan quickly put his phone away into his pocket again.

"Hey!" Dan said. PJ looked over and also smiled when he saw Dan.

"Hey." PJ walked over to Dan. Dan grabbed PJ's hand and kissed him. PJ immediately kissed him back. Chris scoffed.

"See, told you that would happen." Chris said. Phil laughed at him. Dan immediately pulled away from PJ. PJ blinked a few times. Dan raised his eyebrows as he looked over at Chris. Chris smiled innocently. Dan laughed and shook his head.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Dan asked.

"Sure." Chris said. PJ looked over at Dan and nodded.

"Okay, be right back with drinks then." Dan said. He dragged PJ out of the lounge. PJ smiled as he followed Dan. "I'm really, really happy we decided to do this." Dan said as he and PJ walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah. I actually kind of missed hanging out with everyone as a foursome. It's not quite the same which it's just three of us or the two of us together." PJ agreed. He let out a sigh. Dan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Too bad we're all busy all the time or else we could do this more often if we wanted." Dan said as he walked over to the fridge. He shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, could you get the cups out?" Dan asked as he looked over at PJ.

"Yeah." PJ said. Dan smiled as he watched PJ walk over to the cabinets. Dan reached into the fridge and then he pulled out two cans of Pepsi and put them on the counter and then he grabbed two more cans of Pepsi and sat them on the counter. PJ grabbed four cups down from the cabinet. Dan looked at PJ again.

"I missed you." Dan said. PJ blushed as he looked at Dan as well.

"I missed you, too." PJ said. Dan smiled. He walked over to PJ and kissed him. PJ immediately kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around Dan's neck and then he hugged him. Dan smiled and hugged him back. He pulled away from the hug a few seconds later. PJ looked up at him. Dan bit his lip.

"Shall we get back to Chris and Phil then?" Dan asked.

"I suppose so." PJ sighed. Dan laughed at him.

"Oh, come on. We'll escape them later." Dan joked. PJ laughed. Dan and PJ finished pouring the drinks into the cups and then they finally made their way back into the lounge, where Chris and Phil were sitting on the couch next to each other.

"What took you so long?" Phil asked curiously when Dan and PJ walked back into the room. Dan looked over at him.

"I don't want to know what took them so long." Chris whispered. Phil smiled as he looked at him.

"Hey!" Dan whined. "We didn't do anything bad!" Chris laughed. Dan sighed.

"Well, what was taking you so long then?" Phil asked.

"Well, if you must know…This one over here doesn't know how to open a can apparently." Dan said as nodded towards PJ.

"Dan!" PJ pouted. Dan smirked as he looked at PJ. Chris raised his eyebrows. Dan handed Chris and PJ their drinks.

"Do you want to just go ahead and order pizza then?" Phil asked as he and Chris took their drinks.

"Sure." Dan said. He pulled out phone. PJ walked over to the couch and sat down next to Chris.

The boys sat there for a little bit and chatted while Dan was ordering their pizza. Once their pizza was ordered, they were deciding on which movies they wanted to watch for the rest of the night. They decided on going with a Harry Potter marathon, since it was a movie series they all loved and enjoyed. They didn't really have much planned. Though, they didn't really mind that as they liked it this way. They just wanted to sit back, relax and enjoy each other's company. It was usually the best way to hang out. Luckily they had the whole weekend to spend together.

"Dan, how long did you say it would take for the pizza to get here?" Phil asked as he walked into the lounge, holding blankets and pillows in his hands. Dan was sitting next to PJ on the couch. He looked up when Phil walked back into the room.

"I think like a half an hour or something. It should be here soon." Dan said as he pulled out his phone and checked the time.

"Well, I'm starving." Phil dropped the blankets on pillows onto the bed. Dan raised his eyebrows.

10 minutes later and the pizza finally arrived. Dan and PJ had gone off to grab plates from the kitchen while Chris and PJ set up their spots in the lounge. Chris and Phil would be sat on the floor while Dan and PJ would be on the couch as Dan called dibs on the couch before Phil could. Though, Phil didn't mind. Dan walked back into the lounge with PJ with the pizza and plates.

"Finally! Everything's ready done and finished." Dan said as he sat the pizza down on the coffee table.

"Now we can just sit back and relax." PJ added. Dan smiled.

It's been about an hour since the pizza arrived and since the boys started the first Harry Potter movie. Chris and Phil were sitting next to each other on the floor. Well, Chris was lying next to Phil. Dan and PJ were cuddled up next to PJ.

Dan let out a small yawn as he rested his head on PJ's shoulder. PJ raised his eyebrows as he looked down at Dan.

"Are you tired already, Dan?" He whispered. Dan glanced up at him and smiled innocently. PJ chuckled. Dan reached over and kissed PJ's neck once. PJ bit his lip nervously, trying not to make noises. Dan smirked and continued to kiss his neck. He slowly made his way up PJ's neck and, to his jawline and finally to PJ's lips. PJ immediately kissed Dan back. Dan smiled into the kiss. PJ gently wrapped his arm around Dan and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

Chris glanced over at Dan and PJ and rolled his eyes when he saw that they were making out. Chris looked over at Phil, who seemed to be deep into the movie. Chris shook him a few times. Phil blinked a few times and looked down at him. Chris nodded towards Dan and PJ. Phil looked up and sighed when he also saw that they were making out. Phil shook his head. He looked around for a few seconds. Phil smiled. He reached over and grabbed a pillow. Chris quietly pushed himself up. Phil quickly threw the pillow at Dan and PJ, hitting Dan right in the face. Dan gasped and immediately pulled away from PJ.

"Hey!" Dan yelled. Phil raised his eyebrows. Chris laughed.

"Hey. If we can't make-out during the movie…Then you can't! We made this a rule!" Chris claimed. Dan rolled his eyes playfully. He pouted and then he lay down and rested his head on PJ's lap. PJ laughed and wrapped an arm around him and held onto Dan. "This should be interesting. Let's see which couple will be the first to leave." Chris said, looking over at Phil. Phil nodded.

"My bet is Dan and PJ." Phil said. Chris laughed.

"You guys are mean!" Dan whined. Phil smiled innocently.

"I've been spending way too much time with Chris." Phil said.

"Hey!" Chris crossed his arms against his chest. PJ laughed at him.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." Phil whispered. Chris blushed.

"Oh no. Don't you two start too." Dan said. PJ went into laughter.

"Tonight's going to be an interesting night. That's all I'm saying." PJ said. He shook his head.


End file.
